Answers
by Yuaki1707
Summary: He had expected to get some answers and those he did get. The kiss was a bonus. Seto wants some answes on why he can read the writing on the Winged Dragon of Ra but his computer system can't. Set during the Battle City Finals. IshizuxSeto Trustshipping


Answers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH**

_How is this possible? How can I read this, when not even the computer could decipher the last line?!_ Seto was in his room, trying to make sense of what had happened. For some strange reason, he was able to read the last line of _The Winged Dragon Of Ra_, yet his computer couldn't. It didn't make sense to him and he didn't want to believe those stories about a past self that had lived five thousand years ago in ancient Egypt.

He needed some answers and he knew where to get them. Just because he pretended not to believe in those magic stories, doesn't mean he can't listen to them. Besides, maybe it could help him figure out why he suddenly wanted to call out his Blue-Eyes, instead of attacking with Obelisk. He got out of his room and walked the hallway of the blimp. When he came to the door he needed, he knocked first, making sure that he wouldn't step in while she might be changing or disturbing her for any other reason.

He heard a soft 'come in' and he opened the door with the card that was given to everyone at the start of the finals. He stepped inside and saw her sitting in one of the couches, looking straight at him. She gave a small smile of acknowledgement and he sat on the couch across her.

"I want you to tell me why I can read the lines from the Egyptian God card, when not even my computer system could decipher it." She was surprised to say the least. She always thought that he would give in some day but not this soon. She knew that he couldn't deny his connection between himself and his ancient past, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Because you once lived five thousand years ago in Ancient Egypt. This was the language they used and you seem to be able to remember it." She let him ponder on what she said for a while. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his hands were interlaced and propped his chin, while his elbows were placed on his legs. He didn't want to believe her, but so far it was the only thing that made any sense.

Before he asked another question, he looked into her eyes. They were a clear blue, but seemed more soft and kind than his icy orbs. Her eyes contrasted well compared to her hair and skin tone. Her outfit didn't make her less appealing. If he was being honest, it made her even more alluring. The slit in her skirt showed off her long, smooth legs. The rest of her outfit outlined her body quite well and his eyes scanned across her again.

She noticed his silence and his criticising eyes moving across her body. She couldn't help smirk when she saw how entranced he seemed to be. It was definitely a rare sight to see the CEO of Kaiba Corp. be looking at a girl for more romantic (or perhaps lustful) reasons, instead of business matters.

"Is there something about my body that seems to have you so entranced, Kaiba?" she asked, her voice holding a hint of teasing. His snapped back to hers and his composure went back to the emotionless one that she was used to seeing.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ishizu. I already got what I came for, so I might as well leave." He stood from the chair and headed towards the door. Before he got much further, he felt a hand grasp his wrist. He turned his head to see Ishizu looking at him; determination written in her eyes.

She placed her hand on his cheek and guided his face to hers, their lips meeting each other midway. He fully turned his body towards her and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. When they broke away, he could see that her breathing was slightly ragged and he noticed that his was too.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, or I will make sure that your life becomes a living hell," he warned her in an icy tone. She smirked slightly as her prediction on his reaction was right. He turned towards the door again and opened it.

Just before it shut, he heard her voice again. "I wouldn't dream of it; Seto." Hearing his first name on her tongue was surprising yet almost satisfying. He quickly glanced back at her, only to see her looking back at him, with a smile on her face. He finally left her room and the door automatically shut behind him.

He had expected to get some answers and those he did get. The kiss was a bonus.


End file.
